Trixx
}} '''https://twitter.com/stelllalights/status/784490783810416640 is the kwami of '''Illusion who is connected to the Fox Miraculous. With his power, his wearer can use the necklace to transform into a fox-themed superhero. He is currently dormant inside his Miraculous in the Miracle Box, but he temporarily becomes active to help Alya transform into Rena Rouge in "Sapotis", "Syren", "Catalyst" and "Mayura". Appearance Trixx is a small orange creature that is 10 centimeters in height.Confirmed to User:BelieveInMagic814 by the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr blog. He has purple eyes, eyelashes on the side of his eyes, and two fox incisors. A small dark brown spot is above each of his eyes, appearing like eyebrows. He has long fox-like ears with white insides and black tips and edges, and he has a thick flexible tail with a white tip. His forearms and lower legs are black, and the front of his body and the area around his mouth are white. Personality Trixx is friendly, encouraging, wise, and a good judge of character, as he identifies his new wielder's best qualities very easily. He is honest when something impresses him, like Alya quickly figuring out he transforms her with the Fox Miraculous, but he is smart in giving good advice without being rude or blunt, as seen when Nino questions Alya about her decision in not telling him her secret.https://miraculousladybug.fandom.com/wiki/Heroes'_Day Similiar to Tikki, Trixx is also very understanding of others' actions after the mission was over in "Sapotis", when he heard that Alya made a promise to return the Miraculous. He was willing to return to the necklace without any resistance and also understood Alya's burning desire to continue helping her new teammates by commenting that the three of them would make a good team. Abilities Trixx is able to fly, levitate, phase through solid objects and carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than him. As a kwami, Trixx gives the wearer the power of illusion and transforms them into a fox-themed superhero by entering the Fox Miraculous. Whenever the wearer uses Mirage, Trixx begins losing power and eventually detransforms in about 5 minutes. Then Trixx has to recharge by eating. Relationships Alya Césaire Trixx gets along well with Alya, impressed by her observational skills and heroic qualities. While liking her, he encourages her to do the right thing, complimenting her but also reminding her that she is trustworthy, the push Alya needs to respect Ladybug and return the Fox Miraculous to her. In "Syren", "Catalyst", and "Mayura", under the permission of Wang Fu, he and his Miraculous are given to Alya to help Ladybug and Cat Noir. Ladybug Even though their interaction is brief, he is trustful of Ladybug's judgement in picking Alya to wield the Fox Miraculous. He is also respectful and understanding towards Ladybug when the Miraculous is returned. Nino Lahiffe Though their interaction is brief, when Nino learns that Alya is Rena Rouge and asks why she never told him, Trixx reminds him that a superhero must keep their identity secret. Sightings Episodes Others Trivia * Trixx's name was revealed on October 7, 2016 during the Miraculous Ladybug panel at New York Comic-Con. * The real Fox Miraculous holder (Rena Rouge), not Lila's akumatized form, "will be potentially a recurring character," as was revealed at the Miraculous Ladybug Anime Expo 2016 panel, which suggested that Trixx would also appear.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ED8bC3LL_x8&feature=youtu.be&t=1069 * His appearance was first revealed by Miraculous fan Kenya Danino on August 5, 2016. She revealed the design on a clock she made that showcased all seven known kwamis.https://twitter.com/kdfoxx/status/761797580418387968 ** It was later confirmed that the design she had shared was, in fact, the real appearance of the character.https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/761857260238868480 ** After Trixx's name was revealed, along with some concept art, at New York Comic Con 2016 Kenya posted a piece of concept art of him by Nathanaël Bronn.https://twitter.com/kdfoxx/status/784603976130060290 * Besides the English and the Korean dubs, Trixx's voice is more noticeably feminine in most multilingual dubs. However, in some dubs, the kwami has a more distinctly masculine voice. ** Trixx uses male pronouns in the French, Catalan, European Spanish, German, Italian, and Latin American Spanish dubs. ** Trixx uses female pronouns in the Korean, Arabic, Brazilian Portuguese, Bulgarian, Czech, Danish, European Portuguese, Greek, Hebrew, Hungarian, Norwegian, Polish, Romanian, Russian, Swedish, and Turkish dubs. ** It is unknown what pronouns Trixx uses officially in the English dub. * With Trixx being the kwami of illusions and having a fox-based appearance, he shares a resemblance to kitsunes from Japanese folklore which also the Japanese word for fox. * Unlike all the other known kwamis, Trixx does not enter his Miraculous when transformed instead a ball of light flashes when the Miraculous is activated. * Trixx is the second kwami to be akumatized, the first being Pollen and the third being Wayzz. ** However this is indirectly. * Trixx's name is based on the word "tricks" because in some folklore foxes are known for their cunning and trickery. de:Trixx es:Trixx fr:Trixx ko:여우_콰미 pl:Trixx pt-br:Trixx ru:Квами-лиса Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless Category:Recurring Characters